


Ghostly Whispers

by Madigranger



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bi!Luna, Demi!Luna, F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, pan!luna, the grey lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: Luna introduces herself to the ghost of Ravenclaw house- short and sweet bit of fluff.





	Ghostly Whispers

By her fourth year, Luna Lovegood had discovered a great deal of the Hogwarts castle. She often spent time alone, wandering the halls and making friends wherever she found them. Particularly with the most unexpected crowds. Luna knew she was different than the other students, even other Ravenclaws. She did have friends, like Ginny Weasley, who treated her kindly and stood up for her. That was nice. Though no one felt as close to her as the creatures and ghosts she befriended. The thestrals, the portraits on the walls, and even a few of the mermaids in the Black Lake who normally don’t associate with humankind. Luna simply had a way with those who were misunderstood. 

One afternoon, during a free period, Luna was strolling through an empty corridor when she saw her- the grey lady- looming alone in a window. Without saying a word so as not to startle the ghost, Luna stood a few feet away ,staring out the window herself at the view. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Luna asks. 

“Oh, yes, I think so.” Helena’s voice was quiet. Almost shy. 

“A lot of people think I’m mad because I enjoy this weather. When the sky is cloudy. It’s relaxing. Soft.”

Helena gives a small giggle. “Perfect for a Grey Lady.” Luna pauses for a moment, wondering. 

“They call me Loony. I don’t mind.”

“So it’s you they talk about. I’ve been wondering if we’d ever cross paths. You and I aren’t so different.”

“I’ve noticed that, too.”

“You’ve noticed me?” Helena is surprised. 

“Oh yes! I notice lots of things. I know you don’t like crowds.”

“Then thank you, for giving me space.”

The two were silent for a while, just enjoying the view and the company. Neither one of them felt nervous, or out of place. Helena floated a bit closer to Luna, sharing her window. 

“I haven’t had a friend in a long time.” Helena says, looking fondly at Luna. She smiles up at the ghost. 

“Your name is Helena, right? Helena Ravenclaw. I’ve seen your picture. Not many others have made the connection. I haven’t told. I decided that was up to you.” Now Helena smiles. 

“The others are right, you know. You aren’t like anyone else, Luna.” Helena says this as though it’s the greatest compliment she can bestow. Luna understands. 

“Would it be alright if I joined you here again?”

“You’re always welcome to.” Helena pats a cold and transparent hand on Luna’s, and floats down the corridor. “Time for the feast!”

“I hope their’s pudding!” Luna skips along behind her new friend, looking forward to sharing her company again.


End file.
